Fourth of July Morning
by Anovia
Summary: One shot. There are FrUK and mentions of other things. Rated T for cursing and mentions of sex (you should've known, this does include FrUK). It's Alfred's birthday and Francis and Arthur get into a fight. What's in here may be considered romance... but it's FrUK so one can never truly know. I'll let you decided for yourself. Happy Birthday America!


**I've always wanted to publish a story about a holiday, on the holiday. So today, I woke up bright and early at three pm and stared at my computer screen. I decided that i wanted to make it sort of a USUK, but I love FrUK too much to not include them so... yep. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I wrote it, doesn't mean that I'm awesome... only a little. (If you liked the story that is.)**

* * *

Francis placed a plate of croissants and a cup of hot chocolate down on the table next to his boyfriend, smiling while he did. He was really excited that they were going to take such a big step forward in their relationship, despite the fact that he was going to have to end his playboy ways for good.

"Since we're traveling to England tomorrow, I made us reservations at A La Mode for tonight. Surprise."

"No, we can't go tonight, Alfred is having a big party to celebrate his birthday," Arthur stated, not lifting his head from the novel he was reading.

"I know, but I thought since I'm meeting your parents tomorrow, you could prep. You know, tell me everything I need to know before I see them. I thought we could just go to dinner together, tonight. We can just wish him a happy birthday now."

"No. We're going to the party."

"Why? Every time we go, all you do is complain about how loud it is, and that there are too many mosquitoes."

"Doesn't matter, he's my friend. We're going, and that's final," the Brit said, looking up from his book to stare at Francis.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Francis mumbled to himself while walking out of the room that was basically an at home library.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked, knowing fully well what the other man said, but giving him a chance to take it back.

"I _said_," the Frenchman began, not about to deny anything. "you clearly want to be more than his friend."

Arthur bookmarked his place and closed the book. "Is that what you think?" He asked condescendingly, glaring at his lover while placing the closed book on the table next to his breakfast.

"No, I know it," the blond barked back.

"Based on what exactly?" the Brit questioned, pushing down the armrests to aid him in getting up. "The fact that I've been dating you for three years, or the fact that we're living together? Tell me? What gave it away?"

"The fact that everything he does comes first! That if he's in the room, your eyes are always on him! What do you think is going to happen? Ivan's going to dump him on his birthday and you'll finally have your chance to swoop in and grab him up?"

"Take that back!" Arthur yelled, nearing Francis.

"What? You think you deserve more than being the rebound? That's all you'd be to him! Sex!"

"Don't talk about him that way!"

"Amazing! I basically called you his whore, and you don't even defend yourself!" Francis quickly ran his hands through his hair, and evil grin on his face. "You think he's too good for a whore like you. You know you never had a chance with him," Francis laughed coldly, his face dropped suddenly when something dawned on him. "I get it now. Why we're together. I'm your second choice."

"Could you stop making shit up! I love you, you know that! Why do you always have to create drama?"

"Me? Love _me_? Don't make me laugh. You don't even trust me."

"More of this again, really?" Arthur rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I caught him last night, Matthew that is. He confessed to everything. You were never going to tell me, were you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Englishman lied.

"Then let me _explain_. _You," _Francis began, putting his index finger on the Brit's chest. "have been sending Matthew to spy on me since day one. After three years, you _still_ can't trust me!"  
"And you're so trusting yourself aren't you? What makes you the picture of perfection? You _clearly_ don't trust me around Alfred!"

"Can you trust yourself around him? When he says jump, you say how high. I just feel so _stupid_ for not realizing it sooner."

"Stupid? You're a bloody idiot! You flirt with every fucking person in the room and you want me to call that trustworthy?!"

"_They _flirt with _me!_"

"You don't do anything to discourage them though! You let them fawn all over you! Not caring how it makes me feel!"

"So, I'm the one who doesn't care? _Mon Dieu_, do you really want to get into this? It's like you want to start a fight! I feel like every conversation I have with you is an argument!"

"Isn't that what you do? Start fights for random reasons so they can all end in make-up sex?"

"See? There it is. I knew if I waited long enough, you'd bring it up. That's all you think I want isn't it?"

"I know that's what it is."

"If I wanted that, I could've gone to Bella!" Francis yelled. Arthur took a step back, shocked.

"I knew it! You still regret choosing me over that slut. Why don't you go her then? She never stops calling! Then I could go to Alfred! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Of course you'll fucking go to him! You've been waiting to leave me since the day we met!"

"Then don't make me wait any longer! Get the fuck out!"

"Gladly. Do me a favor. When you're over there, fucking your American tramp, and you suddenly realize that you need me? Just go cry into your pillow, because I don't _ever _want to speak to you again!" Francis stormed out of the room and marched directly for the bedroom, followed by Arthur. He stuck his hand under the bed and grabbed an already prepared to-go bag.

"You had a to-go bag, pre-prepared? Were you FUCKING PLANNING ON LEAVING?!"

"We were a ticking time bomb from start! You didn't think I saw this day coming? I was hoping that it wasn't going to come to this, b-but you don't really love me. You love that American bastard, that's not going to change... not anytime soon." Tears streamed down the blond's face as he uttered the last three words.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM YOU TWIT! He's my best friend. He's my oblivious, pompous, loud, annoying best friend. That's all he means to me. Why would I ever want to be with him?" Arthur watched Francis slowly lower the gym bag full of clothes. "I have you, and if you waited until tonight, I could've publically proposed to you." Arthur took out a small box from his left inside jacket pocket and threw it at his boyfriend. "You're a real pain in the arse sometimes, you know that?"

"What?" the Frenchman asked, extremely taken aback. He picked up the tiny black case and opened it, revealing a plain silver band.

"The one time I try and be romantic you have to ruin everything."

Francis chuckled to himself. "Then I think we learned our lesson. You should never try to be romantic."

"Like I could let you take all the credit for keeping our relationship interesting."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about that, this relationship is pretty interesting all on its own," the Frenchman said as he walked over to pull Arthur into a hug from behind.

* * *

**A/N: I tried really hard to break them up, but I can't! They're just too awesome together! I'm sorry USUK shippers... FrUK Forever.**

**Please review, they make me happier than Canada with pancakes.**


End file.
